Danny?
by crocgirl2815
Summary: Danny gets captured by Vlad. Will Vlad reveal Danny's secret to his parents? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fan fic. So sorry of it stinks.

Also, I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

At first glance, Danny Fenton was just your average, ordinary teen. But, once you really got to know him, you'd find out that he was really Danny Phantom. (You can think of him as public enemy #1 or, as the hero of the town.)

One day, Danny & his friends Sam, (whom he secretly had a crush on,) was a goth girl had black hair, wore a black tank top & a black skirt with purple lines in it (who also had a crush on Danny. But, neither knew that the other liked them back.) & Tucker a dark skinned boy who was a techno geek that wore a red bray, yellow shirt, & green pants & ALWAYS, & I mean ALWAYS has some sort of tech gear on him.

So, one day, Danny & his friends Sam, & Tucker were walking home from school when Danny's ghost sense went off. So, as usual, Danny went into an ally to transform into his alter ego Danny Phantom, because other than Sam, Tucker, & his sister Jazz, no one knew that Danny Phantom was a halfa. Half ghost, half human. So once Danny transformed into phantom, he looked around to find the ghost that had triggered his ghost sense. It turned out to be Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius who was the only other halfa around.

"What do you want this time?" Danny asked with angry tone. "What do I always want, dear boy?" Vlad remarked. "As annoying as this gets, I have to say it. You are such a crazed up fruit loop that needs to get a cat!!" Danny said. "Also, incase you haven't noticed, I'm NEVER going to join you." Then Vlad threatened Danny by saying, "Not even if I reveal your secret to your parents?" "Incase you forgot, I can also reveal your secret to my parents." Danny replied. "But, you can't if you're trapped in this." Vlad said pulling out a bubble like item. Vlad then threw it at Danny who tried to go intangible, but got caught anyway. Vlad then went up to the bubble & said," I only did this so that you can watch me expose you to your parents. With the press of a button, I can short circuit your powers forcing you to change back, just incase your parents don't believe me. Also, just for incase you tried to scream, or expose me, I made it sound proof. From the inside." (Which was why Danny was able to hear Vlad in the first place.) So off they went to Danny's house where his parents might soon find out their son's secret. All this happened while Sam & Tucker were standing, shocked, & trying to think of a way to save Danny, & his secret.

At Danny's House

Vlad rang the door bell to the Fenton household, & waited for someone to answer it. The person who answered it happened to be Jack. Danny's father, who wore an orange spandex jumpsuit. When Jack opened the door to see that it was his old collage buddy Vlad, he said," Hey v-man. Come-in, come-in." So Vlad came in to their home holding an invisible Danny in the bubble that he caught him in earlier. "Jack, Maddie, I have something that I have to tell you." Vlad said turning Danny & the bubble he was in, visible, while taking it out from behind his back. At this point Danny was still in ghost mode, fearing for his life, & knowing what was coming next. Vlad continued by saying," Your son is the ghost boy. Public enemy #1." Jack, & Maddie thought that for whatever reason that Vlad was joking. Vlad, seeing their reactions, walked into the Fenton's lab, with the Fenton's themselves not far behind.

Once in their lab, Vlad said, "Since you won't believe me, I have no other choice than to show you." At this point, Vlad pushed the button to short circuit Danny's powers. Amazingly Danny was able to fight this shock for a while, & keep in ghost mode, despite the fact that his whole body felt like it was going out of control. Sam, & Tucker got to Danny's house just as Danny was getting close to losing all of his energy, & pass out, giving in to Vlad.

* * *

Author's note: Will Sam, & Tucker be able to save Danny, or will his secret get revealed to his parents? Then maybe even the whole town. If you want to find out, I need at least ten reviews. No flames please. Also, if I don't update during the week, that's because I have a bunch of tests/exams coming up. So, as much fun as it would be to update, I have to finish my schoolwork/homework before. So, just thought that I'd let you people know that. Well, until my next update, bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to update. It's just that since this was my first fanfic, I didn't know how to put in more than one chapter. But, thanks to angel-phantom-babii I now do. So, thanks to angel-phantom-babii chapter two is up. Give it up for angel-phantom-babii!!!! 

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Danny Phantom, I do not.

So, after all of your waiting, may I introduce chapter 2 of Ghost?

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam & Tucker got to Danny's house, only to find him already being shocked, & looking about ready to give into Vlad.

Not wanting to get hunted down by Jack, or Maddie Fenton, Vlad stepped into the shadows of their lab, became invisible, & turned into Plasmius so that he could somewhat safely leave. Being as smart as he was, he knew better than to go through the ghost portal to get home. So, he took the long way, by fazing through the ceiling, & then flew into Amity Park's city park. Once there, Vlad (being as rich as he was,) called his private limo to pick him up so that he could go home.

Vlad did all this just as Danny finally gave up the fight & transformed back into his human form, in front of his parents.

Once Danny's parents saw that Vlad was telling the truth about their son, they immediately rushed over to help to him, not knowing that Sam & Tucker were there.

Unfortunately, by the time they got to the bubble like devise, Danny had already fainted, which made Sam & Tucker gasp in shock.

Jack & Maddie turned around to see who else was there, upon hearing the double gasps. After seeing that it was just Sam & Tucker, Maddie said," Sam, Tucker, did you two know about Danny being part ghost?" Sam said, "Yes, Mrs. Fenton. We did know about Danny being part ghost." "Then why didn't he tell us?" Maddie, now crying, asked. "Well, because he was afraid of what you might do to him." Tucker answered. Maddie just replied,"oh." Somehow, without anybody hearing him, Jack went over & picked up Danny & took him to his room, while his mom stayed down in the lab to look for something to cure, or at least help her son. After Jack put Danny in his room, he went back down to the lab to help his wife.

A few days later, Danny woke up, seeing Sam, Tucker, his Mom, Dad, & Jazz (who was at school studying in the library when she heard about what had happened to her brother,) in his room.

As soon as Danny woke up, Jazz rushed to his side & gave him a hug. Once Danny's parents saw Jazz doing this, they immediately rushed to give Danny a hug too. Once Danny's parents cleared the side of his bed, Sam, & Tucker went over to say express their happiness at seeing Danny alive, & awake. Once everyone was done saying how happy they were that he was alive & awake, Jack went back over to his son's bed to say," We thought that we lost you. Because when I first took you out of that stupid machine, you were as pale as you were in your ghost mode. I'm-No, we're, just happy that you're alive. Also, your mother, & I just wanted to say how sorry we were for always hunting you & the fact that we were giving you a hard time about your grades. We feel so bad."

Once Danny was fully awake, his parents continued asking him the questions that he knew were going to come once they found out the truth. (As long they accepted him, that is.) So for the next few hours, Danny told his parents everything, from when, & how he got his ghost powers all the way to the that very moment. Carefully living out as much info about Vlad as possible. Because he knew that if he were to expose Vlad, he would come after him like there was no tomorrow. While Danny was telling his parents about his latest encounter with the box ghost, he noticed that his sister, Jazz, don't look all that surprised. So Danny said," Uh….Jazz, how come none of really surprises you?" "Well, because. You remember that Spectra incident?" Jazz asked. "How could I not?" Danny replied. "Well, you remember when you went out the employees only door? I followed you. So, my following you ended up letting me find out your secret." "So, then how come you didn't tell me before?" Danny asked. "Because I figured that it was your secret & that you would tell me when you were ready. Who knew that this would happen?" Jazz said.

After Danny & Jazz were done talking, his mom finally asked him the question that he had been dreading to answer, 'Why didn't you tell us?' which was actually almost the same thing that he had asked Jazz. Danny answered his mom's question by saying, "Because I know how much you two hate ghosts. I was afraid of what you might do to me; that you wouldn't accept me; love me & that you guys, especially dad, might do experiments on me." Jack answered by saying," Son, you should've known that your mother & I would accept you no matter what you were; that we would love you no matter what." "I know that now. Thanks for accepting me, you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me," Danny said, and then fell back to sleep because of how tired he was.

After sleeping for a few more hours, Danny woke up, only to have his ghost sense go off a few seconds later. When Danny tried "going ghost", he found out that he couldn't. So, remembering that his parents found out his secret, he went down to his parent's lab to tell them what he just found out.

He said, "Mom, dad, for some reason I can't change into my ghost form!" So his mom said," Let me see." So he showed his parents that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't "go ghost." So, unfortunately for Danny, this meant under going tests & lots of them.

After all the tests were done, his parents found that the answer that they got, wasn't the answer that they were hoping for.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, he wouldn't be canceled.

* * *

What Danny's parents found, was a virus that somehow managed to infect both halves of him, & slowly kill him.

So, once they had the answer, they started thinking of ways to tell him.

As Jack & Maddie were thinking of ways to tell their son what was happening to him, he just happened to come into the lab.

Once Jack spotted Danny he said,"Uh….Danny….Why don't you go over to Sam's or Tucker's until we get this little problem of yours fixed?" Noticing that his dad wasn't acting like his normal self, he said,"Uh….Mom? Dad? Wh-what's wrong with me?" "Well, we don't want you to get too freaked out about this, but," Maddie started to say with some hesitation. "But what!!!!!" Danny wanted to know. "But, well, somehow the bubble you got caught in gave you a virus that managed to infect both halves you, & is slowly killing you." Jack said with sadness in his voice.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebrakelinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

"WHAT!!!!!!" Danny yelled. "Oh that is it! VLAD IS GOING DOWN!!!!" Danny accidentally yelled. "Danny!!" Maddie sternly said. "What?! Do you know how long Vlad has been after me?!" Danny angrily said. Then as soon as he realized what he said, he mentally slapped himself for being stupid enough to mention Vlad in a conversation like this. "What do you mean 'Vlad's been after you'" Maddie asked. Think Fenton. Think. You have to lie about this or Vlad will turn you into a full ghost. "Well?" Maddie asked again. "Well, you see," Danny said while using one of his hands to rub the back of his neck with. "No lying, Danny." "Well….if I told you, he would find a way to, let's just say, make my life a living hell." Danny said. "Danny, we wouldn't let him come anywhere near you." Jack said. "Yea, well if he had to, he would literally go through you to get to me. Because remember how he took you over at the collage reunion that Vlad threw? Well, he was trying to get to me. So, if he did it once, he could do it again." Danny said. (A/N: I kind of had to make some things up to have this make sense.)

Linebreaklinebreaklinebrakelinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

"Where was Vlad when this was happening, anyway?" Maddie asked no one in particular. "Also where were you? You could've stopped him from taking your father over in the first place." Maddie said. "Well, Vlad had me in some kind of cube that canceled out my ghost powers. So, I obviously couldn't get out until it was too late. The only reason that I was able to get out, was because of the dairy king. He saw me in the box, & decided to let me go." Danny said. "So V-man knows about your powers?" Jack asked. "Yea." Danny said. "How did he find out?" Maddie asked Danny. "Well, that's something else that I can't really tell you." Danny said.

As Jack & Maddie were talking, Maddie thought to herself, 'If Danny got his powers because of the portal, then that must mean that Vlad also has ghost powers. So, after thinking this through, Maddie said," Danny, does Vlad by any chance have ghost powers?" "N-no. What would give you that idea?" Danny said, a little too quickly. "Well, I was just thinking about an accident that happened about 20 years ago, when we were making a proto portal. You see, when your father first turned on that portal, some ectoplasm shot out at Vlad & hit him right on the face. So, I was just wondering that if you got ghost powers from the portal, then Vlad must have gotten ghost powers too. It just makes sense. So, I'm going to ask you one more time, Danny. Does Vlad have ghost powers?" Even though Danny fully knew what Vlad could do to him if he told his parents the truth about that accident 20 years ago, Danny actually took the time to think about telling his parents the truth about Vlad. Because the way Danny saw it was, if Vlad revealed his secret to his parents, why shouldn't he reveal Vlad's secret? But, in the end, Danny chose to take the safer route & not tell his parents. After all, Vlad already had enough stuff to use against him. Why give him more?

* * *

A/N: If you want to find out what happens to Danny next, just keep reviewing. This time, I don't have any set number of reviews that I need to update. I just need to know that people still like this story. So, good bye for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'd just like to take this time to thank all of the good people out there who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks. Some of those reviews helped. Before I get to the disclaimer, I want to say something. Well, I have an idea. How about I contact Butch Hartman himself, & ask him how much money we would need for at least one episode of DP? Then, when I report back, I'll tell you people the price & we can decide if we want to raise the money. I figure that if we raise enough money, then send it to Butch, after a few fundraisers, nick will hopefully see how determined we are to have Danny back & put him back on. If not, well, at least can say that we really tried. Just be sure to click that little review button so that I know how many of you want to. It's there for a reason people. So, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, do you think that I would've let him get canceled in the first place?

I feel that you people have been waiting long enough for this chapter. So here it is.

* * *

So, in response to his mother's question, 'Is Vlad a ghost?' Danny said," No he's not." Because at least he telling the half truth, since Vlad is half ghost. But what Danny didn't know, was that while testing his blood, she was also testing Vlad's blood. In other words, she already knew that Vlad is Plasmius. She was just seeing if her son would tell her. So since he wasn't, she decided to tell Danny that she knew.

At this point, Jack was still clueless that Vlad was Plasmius. So she said," Danny, I know that Vlad is also part ghost. That Vlad is Plasmius."

Shocked to hear his mother say this, Danny said, "WH-what!! That's ridiculous!!"

"Danny" Maddie said sharply.

"Weeeeel….Fine. Your right. Vlad is a half-ghost like me." Danny finally said.

During all of this, Jack was just standing with his mouth hanging open in shock. Once he recovered he said," Vl-Vlad's a ghost?!"

"Half-ghost technically. I'm sorry dad." Danny said, trying to comfort his father.

"Then in that case, Danny, you're right. VLAD'S GOING DOWN!!!!" Maddie yelled, with anger in her voice.

"You can't do that!!" Danny yelled.

"Why not?!" Jack asked.

"Because, if you did, you could put not only yourselves in danger, but also me. Also, if Vlad knew that you guys knew his secret, he would stop at nothing to get what he wants. Which is me to be his son, mom as his wife, & dad dead. Trust me. He can hold a real grudge. So, just promise me that you won't take down Vlad until I say you can."

"Fine." Danny's parents said together.

Right after Danny got done talking to his parents; he fell from his standing position, (at least 20 feet from his parents,) & started screaming because he felt like he was being electrocuted. So, since Danny was on the ground, 20 feet away from his parents, they ran over to see what was wrong with him.

After what felt like a lifetime, but what was really only 5 minutes, the pain stopped & Danny fainted.

After checking to if her son was alright, which he was, Maddie immediately saw what was wrong. That virus that was slowly killing Danny, had acted up.

While looking her son over, she realized that they didn't have much time left to find the cure. Maddie guessed that they only had a week or two at most.

Once Danny was safely in his room, his parents went back to working on the cure.

When Danny woke up, he realized that he was in his room.

Just as he was about to get out of his bed, none other than Vlad Plasmius appeared. "What are you doing here?" Danny angrily asked, despite his weakened state.

"Just coming to see how well my little virus is doing." Vlad said.

"Well you saw how it's doing now LEAVE!!!!" Danny angrily yelled.

He yelled it so loud in fact, that his parents heard it all the way down in the lab. So, they quickly grabbed the first weapons they could get they hands on, which was an ecto bazooka for Jack, & an ecto blaster for Maddie.

So they grabbed the weapons & rushed upstairs to see what was wrong with their son.

Once upstairs, Danny's parents threw open his door to see none other than Vlad Plasmius/Masters about to hurt their already weakened son with an ecto blast. At the last second, Danny tried to go intangible, but the only thing that happened was that he got shocked.

Since Vlad was too busy looking at Danny, Maddie took the time to shoot Vlad right in the middle of his back with the ecto blaster, which launched him clean across Danny's room.

Unfortunately for Vlad, his powers shorted out. Which was really bad news for him. Now, Danny's parents were able to witness with their own eyes, Vlad Plasmius transform into their old collage friend, Vlad Masters.

While all this was happening, Danny was running down to the lab to get any weapon to defend himself. Unfortunately, Vlad had just enough time to see Danny run out of his room before his transformation started.

After Vlad's transformation was complete, he realized that both Jack & Maddie were holding dangerous weapons to his head. They were threatening him by saying things like, "Were the one that was always causing Danny to come home injured?" & "If you even think about hurting our Danny again, we will reveal who you really are to the WORLD. GOT THAT?!" Vlad meekly answered, "Yes." But as soon as Danny's parents turned their back for a split second, he turned invisible & intangible, knowing what he was risking, to find Danny. To him it was worth it. Because if Danny's parents ratted him out, he could just turn around & rat Danny out.

Once Vlad got to the lab/basement & saw Danny looking for weapons to fight him with, he said, "Too scared to fight without your ghost powers?"

When Danny heard Vlad, he quickly turned around. Dropping the weapon that he just had in the process.

* * *

A/N: Is Danny going to be able to beat Vlad? Or will Vlad's little virus get to Danny first? Keep reviewing to find out. Sorry that this took so long. It's just that school took up the majority of my time. But now that it's out, the reviews should come quicker. See you next chapter.

crocgirl2815


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. It's just that, I moved so, for now my family only has one link to the internet & everyone has been wanting to use it. So sorry.

Well, time to get on to the story.

* * *

Hearing Vlad, Danny dropped the weapon that he had, which was an ecto blaster. As soon as Danny dropped the weapon, Vlad shot an ecto blast at it, which obviously destroyed it. So Danny was forced to either wait for his parents to come down or risk turning his back to search for another weapon.

Danny went with the first choice only because he heard his parents thundering across the main level of the house. Or at least his mom was thundering across

the main level of the house. His dad on the other hand was still coming down the second floor stairs.

It only took Maddie about another 30 seconds to almost fly down the stairs to the lab.

Once there, she said, "Danny! Get down!!" as she immediately started firing her weapon at Vlad.

When it came it the safety of her children, she would stop at nothing to protect them.

After firing for about another minute or so, her husband also started firing at Vlad.

While Maddie & Jack were firing at Vlad, Danny returned to the task at hand; looking for a weapon.

But when he heard an ecto blast come dangerously close to his head, he turned around & saw that his parents were running out of ammo fast.

Knowing that he needed to find a weapon quick, he turned around & grabbed the first weapon he could. It just so happened that the weapon was an ecto

foamer. So he grabbed it and started shooting it at Vlad.

While Danny was keeping Vlad busy, or trying to keep Vlad busy at any rate, Maddie & Jack tried running over to the weapons vault. But half way there,

Vlad managed to grab Maddie by the collar of her hazmat suit.

When Danny saw this, he stopped shooting & yelled, "Mom!"

"If you ever want to see your mother again Daniel, you'll come with me and agree to be my son." Vlad said.

It was at this moment that Danny's illness decided to act up again. In other words, Danny fell to the ground and started screaming in pain.

It was then that Jack knew that he had to either help his wife, or help his son.

* * *

A/N: Which will Jack save his son Danny, or his wife Maddie? Keep reviewing to find out. Ta for now.

crocgirl2815


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry that this took soooooooooooo long to update. It's just that ever since my family & I first moved, we didn't have wireless internet. To make things worse, I couldn't get into my account. Now, school started so I'll probably only be updating on the weekends. If even then. So sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything related to Danny Phantom.

* * *

Thanks to this situation, Jack had a choice to make. Save his wife, or save his son.

Thinking that Vlad would never intentionally hurt someone that he loved, (Oh, how Jack hated to think that,) he chose to save Danny.

As Jack ran to pick Danny up, he said, "Vlad why would do something like this?"

"Because you had something that I wanted. Now that I have it, I must be going." With that, Vlad teleported back to his home in Colorado.

After Vlad left, Jack picked Danny up, & got back to the task at hand; saving Danny.

Five tiring hours later, Jack finally found the cure.

But just as he was about to give it Danny, the fight became too much for Danny's body to handle. So he gave up the fight & died.

* * *

A/n: There's the update. Hope that you like it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Danny Phantom.

* * *

Even though Jack knew that his was dead, he didn't become discouraged. He made sure that Danny swallowed the cure as best as he could. 

So after giving Danny, or Danny's body the cure, Jack grabbed a near by chair to sit in figure out how to brake the news to everyone that Danny Fenton/Phantom, was no more.

After sitting in relative silence for about half an hour, Jack heard moaning.

When Jack looked up, he saw Danny moving. He immediately started crying tears of joy.

As he was crying, he said, "D-Danny?"

Danny answered, "Uh. Dad?"

"Yea, son." Jack replied with relief clear in his voice.

"Woo. What happened to me?" Danny said opening his eyes.

"Well, long story short, Vlad brought you here in some sort of bubble like device to tell your mother & I that you were Danny Phantom. Obviously you were in your ghost form at the time. Naturally we didn't believe it. But then he shocked you, forcing you back into your human form. A few days later, you realized that you couldn't change into Danny Phantom. From there things just kept getting worse. Eventually your mother & I realized that Vlad must have somehow given you some sort of virus through that bubble thing." Jack explained.

"Oh. Ok. Well, where's mom & Jazz." Danny inquired while trying to sit up, but failing.

"Well, Jazz is upstairs doing something because she didn't want to think about what would happen if you….you know." Jack said.

"Ok, then. Where's mom?" Danny asked.

"Well, here's the thing." Jack started to say.

"Dad, as long you don't say that she's with Vlad, I'll be fine." Danny said.

The look in Jack's eyes told Danny everything that he needed to know.

Once Danny found where his mom was, he said, "Dad!! Why would you let Vlad do that?! Do you have ANY idea what Vlad could do to her, or make her do?! Obviously not." Danny yelled at his dad.

"Well, it was either you or her. I figured that your mother could take care of herself. You on the other hand were close to death." Jack explained.

"Still. You should have saved mom." Danny said. With that, he transformed, & flew over to the portal figuring that, that was the quickest way to Vlad's.

When Jack saw Danny enter the portal, he jumped into the Specter Speeder to follow Danny & try to convince to stay home. At least until he was sure that the virus was completely out of Danny's system.

Once Danny saw his dad, he stopped, & said, "Dad, if you came stop me, you're wasting your time. Because it's not going to happen."

Jack replied by saying, "Danny, you're too weak right now. You need to let your body fully recover before you do something like this. I don't want to lose you."

"Dad, I'm not too weak. If I was I wouldn't be able to do this," Danny replied in an irritated voice, while trying to form an ecto blast. But it just sizzled out before it even left his hand.

"Fine. I may be weak. But I'm still going to save mom." Danny said, before heading towards Vlad's place.

* * *

A/N: Will Jack follow Danny? Will Maddie get rescued? Will the virus take over Danny again? Who knows. Oh, wait. I do. Sorry if this seems rushed. It's just that I'm trying to complete this on top of homework. Well, until next time, bye. 

crocgirl2815


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to update, it's just that for some reason I couldn't log into my account, & I had a lot of homework due. So sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I Danny & Sam would've gotten together a lot sooner than did.

* * *

Five minutes later, Danny noticed that his dad was till following him. So he asked his dad why he was still following him when it was useless.

Jack said, "Danny if you can't even do a simple power, how are you going to defeat Vlad?"

"I don't know. But I will." Danny replied after thinking about what he was going to do & not coming up with anything.

"Danny, at least let me wait outside of the portal incase something happens & you do need help." Jack asked.

Realizing that his dad wasn't going to leave, Danny reluctantly replied, "Fine."

With that said, both headed towards Vlad's portal.

Once at Vlad's portal, they went over the plan one last time.

What they didn't know, was that Vlad was invisibly listening to their plan; outside of Danny's ghost sense of course.

What Danny didn't think of was that Vlad would be waiting for him on the other side.

"Oh so your idiot father managed to find the cure for my little virus? No matter. In case you forgot, I can reactivate it with the press of a button. So either you agree to become my son, or I reactivate the virus; and this time I'll make sure that it's permanent, at least until you finally realize that you can't win & become my son." Vlad told Danny.

"Uh, incase you forgot, I'll never become your son, & you'll never win." Danny bravely told Vlad.

"Well, if that's your choice." Vlad said while grabbing the remote off of a table & pressing the button to activate the virus.

When Danny saw Vlad reaching for the remote, he flew over to it hoping to get to it before Vlad did, but unfortunately was unable to.

The next thing that Danny knew, he was strapped to a table. As he was looking around for a way to escape, he saw was his father lying on the floor; not moving.

Danny only had a few seconds to take in the fact that his father might be dead, before Vlad came in & said, "There's no possible way for you to escape. So before I crank up the virus, I'll give you a choice. Become my son, or let the virus kill you."

While struggling against the ghost proof restraints, Danny said, "Never."

As soon as Danny got the word out Vlad cranked up the virus.

While all this was going on, Maddie was trying to find her way around Vlad's mansion to his lab to save her son. Not knowing that her husband was there also.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, & looked down, she almost fainted. Because what she saw was, her husband on floor, possibly dead, & her son strapped to a table with Vlad standing to her son's side, saying something to him.

After looking down the stairs, Maddie realized that she would need help. So she pulled out her cell phone to call her daughter, to explain what was happening, tell her where she was, & ask her to bring some weapons.

As soon as she hung up with Jazz, she heard her son yelp in pain.

So when she heard her son scream, she pulled the Fenton lipstick, the only weapon she had with her, out of her boot. She knew that she probably wouldn't last long against Vlad with only that weapon, but her son was in danger & she was willing to die for him.

So with only on thing in mind, she ran down the stairs to save her son.

Back at the Fenton house, Jazz called Sam, & Tucker, to explain to them what was happening, & that they should come immediately.

With that done, Jazz ran down to the basement/lab to stock up on all the weapons that she could.

When Jazz got downstairs, & saw that the specter speeder wasn't there, she immediately thought, 'Mom, Danny, dad, I hope that you guys can hang on until we get there.'

Right as Jazz was about to leave the basement/lab, she spotted a vile that simply said 'cure'. Hoping that it was the cure for her brother's virus, she grabbed it. (A/n: At this point, she still doesn't know that her brother is cured.)

Just as Jazz was loading the last few weapons into the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, also known as the GAV, Tucker & Sam showed up.

"What took you guys so long? Never mind. You guys ready to go?" Jazz asked.

"Yup. Let's go." Sam said.

"Ah, Maddie." Vlad said right before he got blasted by the Fenton lipstick.

"VLAD!!!! Why would do something like this?" Maddie yelled.

Once Vlad recovered, he said, "Because Jack had something that I wanted. You."

It was at this moment that Jack started to groan & wake up.

Upon hearing her husband wake up, Maddie ran over to him with tears in her eyes & said, "Jack! I thought that you were dead."

Danny then said, "Yea. Me too."

"Ok. Now that this little reunion is over, let's get back to the fighting." Vlad said.

Right before Maddie started fighting Vlad, she spotted the specter speeder & said to Jack, "Jack, grab all the weapons you can."

With that, she started fight Vlad, & looking for a way to free her son.

As Maddie was fighting Vlad, Danny was once again fighting the virus.

While Maddie was fighting Vlad, Jack managed to say to her, "Uh….Maddie, I hate to say to it but, I didn't bring any weapons. You see, I originally healed Danny, & he found out what happened to you," was all he was able to say before Maddie pushed him out of the way of an ecto blast.

Once Jack recovered, he continued by saying, "Once he found out what happened to you, he took off to save you but, I didn't know if the virus was out of his system yet, I didn't want him overworking himself, so I jumped into the speeder to follow him, & hopefully convince him to stay at home at least enough to make sure that the virus was out of his system before he did something like this. But he obviously didn't listen, so we came straight here."

"Then can you at least get in it to use those weapons?" Maddie asked Jack as she jumped out of the way of another ecto blast.

"Sure. No problem." Jack said.

Right as Jack was about to get into the speeder, Vlad fired an ecto blast at him.

Jack wasn't able to get out of the way in time, so the blast him right in the middle of the back. Making him hit his head on the door to the speeder, & knock him out.

Seeing this, Danny used his ice powers to get free of the ghost proof restraints. '_Why didn't I do that before_?' Danny thought to himself.

Right after Danny got free, he collapsed on the ground from the exhaustion of having to get free in the first place & fighting off the virus.

Seeing Danny collapse on the ground, Maddie ran over to him & said, "DANNY!! Are you alright?!"

Through the pain, Danny was able to choke out, "Mom, I'll be fine. Just get back to beating Vlad."

But Maddie wouldn't hear of it. She said, "Danny no. You're going home. Jack take Danny home."

"Maddie, I can't leave you." Jack said.

"Well Jack you have to. It's either me or Danny. So go." Maddie explained to Jack, as she avoided another ecto blast.

With that, Jack grabbed Danny & put him in the speeder.

Just as he was about to leave, Jazz, Sam & Tucker burst through the doors to the lab with just about every Fenton weapon they could carry.

Seeing what was going on, Jazz said, "Mom, is Danny alright?!"

"Jazz don't worry. He'll be fine as soon as your father gets him home & gets the cure in him."

Remembering that she brought the cure, she said, "DAD WAIT!! I HAVE THE CURE!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Did Jack hear Jazz? Is too late for Danny? Keep reading to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry that this took so long. It's just that with biology homework, history homework, & lots of other homework, it's kind of hard to update this. So here's your update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, Danny & Sam would have gotten together a looooooong time ago.

* * *

When Jack heard Jazz say that she had the cure, he set Danny in the specter speeder, & grabbed the cure from her, all while trying to avoid another hit.

Amazingly, Jack didn't get hit while trying to get the cure, & running it back to Danny.

When Jack got to the speeder, he gave the cure to Danny & said, "Drink this. It's the cure."

Danny did as he was told, & soon the pain went away.

As soon as Jack saw Danny start to feel better, he said, "Danny, I know that this might be hard for you, but you have to stay in here & let your mother, friends, & I handle Vlad."

"I can't do that dad." Danny responded.

"You have to Danny. You drank the last of the cure. If Vlad tries anything funny….well, I'd rather not think of what would happen." Jack replied.

"I don't care Dad. I'm still going to fight." Danny stated.

"No Danny. You have to promise me that you won't fight." Jack said.

"Fine." Danny grumbled back. He might not have liked what his dad had said, but he wasn't one to break promises to his family. He knew that he would only break his promise if it sounded or looked like his friends & family really needed help.

* * *

Back outside the specter speeder, it was full on war. Every time it looked like Danny's friends & family would get the upper hand, Vlad always pulled another trick out from his sleeve.

Back inside the specter speeder, Danny was feeling guilty about getting his friends & family involved with his ghost hunting in the first place.

After sitting in the speeder for at least five minutes, Danny felt it take a hit.

After this happened, Danny decided to take a look outside.

What he saw wasn't very good. Lab tables were destroyed, papers were smoking, & anything that could've been used for cover, was at least half gone. In general, things were very chaotic.

Danny could see his family & friends all trying to attack Vlad. Trying being the key word.

After watching the battle for another two minutes, Danny saw a duplicate of Vlad about to ecto blast his dad.

Not wanting to see him get hurt, Danny pushed his pain to the back of his mind & quickly changed into his ghost form to help him.

Unfortunately for Danny, the original Vlad saw him & used an ecto ray to stop Danny from saving his dad.

Unfortunately for Danny, he didn't see the attack coming & got hit.

While Vlad was preoccupied with Danny & Jack, Maddie took an easy shot at Vlad & nailed him right in the back, which sent him flying into a wall.

This caused Vlad's duplicate to disappear & him to pass out.

Once Vlad hit the wall, Sam went over to him, reached inside his coat to get the remote so that Vlad couldn't hurt Danny again.

After getting the remote from Vlad, Sam snapped a specter deflector around Vlad's waist so that the fight would be a little easier, if Vlad were to continue fighting.

* * *

Once Vlad woke up, he saw everyone gathered around him with some sort of weapon; Or in Danny's case, a charged ecto ball.

When Vlad realized the position he was in, he reached inside his coat to grab the remote. When he didn't find it, Sam held it out of his reach & said, "Looking for this?"

Since Vlad knew that he couldn't 'persuade' Danny's family to give up the way he planned to, he was forced to do the whole captive thing the hard way, by going invisible & sneaking up on Danny.

But when he tried going invisible, he just got shocked. That's when he realized that he had the specter deflector on.

Upon realizing that his plan just became a whole lot harder, he pushed the pain to the back of his mind as best as he could, & continued attacking everyone.

Within five minutes, Vlad got so weak that he felt like passing out.

After a few more shots thrown, Vlad eventually got so weak that he didn't notice Tucker pull out the Fenton Thermos & suck him into it.

Once Vlad was sucked into the thermos, everyone let out a big sigh of relief.

They were just glad that the fight was over & everyone survived.

After the little celebration was over, Jazz said, "Ok everyone, let's go home. I'm tired."

With that said, Maddie & Jack headed for the Fenton RV, while Jazz, Tucker, Sam & Danny all headed to the specter speeder.

Once everyone was home, they fell asleep & didn't wake up for at least five hours.

The End

* * *

The Specter Deflector was improved so that it would only hurt the wearer if he or she resisted.

A/N: Wow, I'm finally done with my first fanfic. Once again, sorry that this took so long. It's just that I've been really busy. Look out for my next story. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet, but be sure to look for it. It should be out soon. Bye.

crocgirl2815


End file.
